The main purpose of this study was to examine the short term effects of progesterone on markers of bone resorption and formation in 20 community-dwelling women over 65 years of age. This project is now completed. Short-term administration of micronized progresterone did not have any effect on markers of bone turnover suggesting that progesterone does not have an independent acute effect on bone in older women. These findings have been published in abstract form and a manuscript is currently in preparation.